My Ultimate Bias EXO Lay Fanfic
by ReaWazHere
Summary: Meet Elise Carter, a major fan of EXO! Who's "Ultimate Bias" is none other than Lay. While she also consider's Taemin an Bias as well. Elise however feels drawn to Lay the most, she would love to be more than just a fan. "Who wouldn't?" Who says that a Celebrity can't fall for a normal girl. Especially "ONE" that's been swept up by his "Flaming Charisma" since "MAMA" dropped on
1. Chapter 1

_***Ring***_

 _ ***Ring***_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello?" I sleepily asked still half-asleep.**_

 _ **Girl. Are you seriously still sleeping? I called you like 2hrs ago and you now just getting up.**_

 _ **Samantha asked me through the phone.**_

 _ **Yes, I'm now just getting up Sam.**_

 _ **I retorted sitting upright in my bed.**_

 _ **Hate to burst your bubble but you're in for a rude awakening.**_

 _ **Samantha stated.**_

 _ **How so?**_

 _ **I asked.**_

 _ **I'm outside your house silly one.**_

 _ **Samantha said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No, you're kidding me, right?"**_

 _ **I asked abruptly getting out of bed with an adrenaline of energy I didn't have there a second ago.**_

 _ **'**_ _ **No, boo."**_

 _ **I'm not kidding you, I'm seriously outside. Check your window boo.**_

 _ **[Walking towards the window]**_

 _ **Peering through the shades, sure enough Sam was indeed outside of my house.**_

 _ **Decked out in a pair of body-hugging camouflage cargos, accompanied by a crop top that read "Flawless"**_

 _ **Along with her all black converses and her hair braided up into a bun, with her bang swooped to the side.**_

 _ **This girl is seriously outside my house, this late at night.**_

 _ **I remarked, biting down on my lips as I glanced over myself in the mirror.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hello, earth to Elise."**_

 _ **Samantha announced through my phone.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **My bad girl."**_

 _ **I seriously can't believe you came over to my house during this time of the night.**_

 _ **Are you feeling okay? I asked mentally rolling my eyes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Don't even play with me like that."**_

 _ **Samantha remarked while letting out a laugh.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We don't have much time left girl. Hurry up and get ready.**_

 _ **There's a mini concert going on at this park I happened to be passing by.**_

 _ **Sam remarked.**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Alright' I'm coming, give me 10 minutes to get dressed.**_

 _ **[End of call]**_

 _ **Rushing to the bathroom. I quickly bathed and dressed up.**_

 _ **My outfit consisted of my usual style.**_

 _ **Baggy pants with a crop top, and my all black Adidas.**_

 _ **Not wanting to take up too much time than I already were, I quickly put my hair up in a bun.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I see you than dolled up."**_

 _ **Samantha remarked glancing over at me as we both got into the car.**_

 _ **(Parked on the curb; near the park)**_

 _ **Stepping out of the car and closing the door behind me. I glanced over to see Sam motioning me to follow behind her.**_

 _ **Following her lead, we soon came into view of a miniature stage set up and upon it was handsome guy who was well built and singing one of Jay Park's songs. "The Truth Is"**_

 _ **As we were coming close to being able to see him face to face.**_

 __ _ **Someone suddenly came up beside me and held onto my arm tightly.**_

 __ _ **Delaying me from moving forward.**_

 _ **Glancing over, I noticed the person holding my arm was none other than Chelsea.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise."**_

 _ **Omg, girl you won't believe me when I tell you who's coming out to perform next.**_

 _ **Chelsea teased continuously grabbing onto my arm.**_

 _ **Despite her enthusiasm I was becoming annoyed in all honesty.**_

 _ **The "Only" person I really wanted to see performing before my very own eyes was "Lay" and in my mind's eye he was performing "MYM" without his back-up dancers. He was the only one on stage performing before me.**_

 _ **[Author's note]**_

 _ **It's like her friend, heard her thoughts**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾂ**_ _ **?**_ _ **ﾟﾘﾂ**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Girl, your man is coming up on stage to perform next."**_

 _ **Chelsea teased.**_

 _ **Taemin?**_

 _ **I teased, trying to get the butterflies out of my stomach.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nah."**_

 _ **Lay.**_

 _ **Chelsea announced smiling while she pointed towards the stage where the guy who was singing this entire time was wrapping up for the next performer.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No freaking, way."**_

 _ **I remarked, half-dazed.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"  
No, he's here to perform. **_

_**Chelsea assured. Matter of fact, thanks to Sam we both could get in touch with EXO's manager and request that Lay perform solo at this very park.**_

 _ **Lay's manager was a bit skeptical, since it was little risky for a singer to be traveling to the states alone to perform various songs.**_

 _ **Chelsea further explained.**_

 _ **You both are the best-**_

 _ **I was saying when suddenly music started to play. I knew the tune by heart. It was Lay's "MYM" song.**_

 _ **Suddenly I see a tall figure appear on the stage wearing ripped jeans, wife beta, all-black vans. Sporting a cap.**_

 _ **When he looked up, I noticed his right dimple and those beautiful brown eyes I fell for back in junior high.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, my gosh."**_

 _ **I-it's r-really Lay I stammered feeling my eyes water. My "bias" was literally before me displaying his dancing physique and incredible vocal ability.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Baby, your soft voice (oh no)**_

 _ **Makes me open my heart (open my heart)**_

 _ **I don't hide anything**_

 _ **I got into your heart without preparation**_

 _ **(I want to say goodbye)**_

 _ **Without hiding anything, I open my heart**_

 _ **(I open my heart)**_

 _ **You say I'm a fool**_

 _ **(I don't know why)**_

 _ **You and I broke silence (silence)**_

 _ **I want to say something to you**_

 _ **secretly**_

 _ **I've got a bad habit thinking about you**_

 _ **I can't do this (no 5x)**_

 _ **I want you to be the center of my life**_

 _ **You tell me (no 5x)**_

 _ **Oh my gosh, he's seriously here before me in the flesh.**_

 _ **I croaked. Still entranced by Lay's very presence. He's literally in front of me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise look up."**_

 _ **Samantha suddenly said while pointing towards Lay.**_

 _ **Turning back towards the stage I see that Lay is literally staring at me as he's doing the move where he humps the floor as the chorus plays**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I've got a bad habit thinking about you**_

 _ **I can't do this (no 5x)**_

 _ **I want you to be the center of my life**_

 _ **You tell me (no 5x)"**_

 _ **I immediately feel my heart leap. While we continuously make eye contact.**_

 _ **Standing back up on his feet, lay gazed through the crowd.**_

 _ **Stopping when he noticed me staring back at him.**_

 _ **Not breaking eye contact with me, he suddenly gestured**_ _ **with his hand for me to come up onto the platform with him.**_

 _ **Not caring, about how the females around me took in a deep breath as they stared at me full of jealously and pride and their eyes.**_

 _ **Stepping up onto the platform, I begin making my way towards Lay.**_

 _ **Once I got closer to him. I stood silently beside him admiring his facial features.**_

 __ _ **A moment later, lay suddenly entwines his hand with mines.**_

 _ **While singing the lines "like your fragrant hair**_

 _ **It's like honey and it makes me intoxicated**_

 _ **(Baby)**_

 _ **Your skin is like water and I've already been surrounded by you**_

 _ **I keep savoring it even though my body is soaked with it**_

 _ **Lay gazes lovingly into my eyes, like that time when he gazed at Tao in such a way while he was giving a speech during the Mama 2014 Awards when Overdose had won the "Song of the Year Award"**_

 _ **Smiling, I meet his gaze as well.**_

 _ **In response, he displays those "cute" dimples of his.**_

 _ **While I was still staring into his eyes, lay unexpectedly places his hands around my waist bringing us closer.**_

 _ **Treasuring this moment, I began swaying to the beat.**_

 _ **Pretty soon, I'm dancing to the beat so good, that Lay wraps his arms further around my waist as he closes in and begins swaying side to side with me in tune.**_

 _ **While we were still dancing lay unexpectedly stops and motions for me to stand with him in the center. following his lead. Lay then motions for me to do the floor dance with him.**_

 _ **Nodding my head, I get into the groove as the chorus comes back around.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I've got a bad habit thinking about you**_

 _ **I can't do this" (no 5x)**_

 _ **I want you to be the center of my life**_

 _ **You tell me (no 5x)**_

 _ **Sitting on the floor in tune with lay, I began doing the sliding back and reaching out hand motion along with him.**_

 _ **Afterwards we do the "Thrusting the hips" move. Turning over, I began to grind the ground. Once the chorus passed over, we got back up to our feet.**_

 _ **Upon standing, lay immediately engulfs me into a hug and kisses me on the forehead as he runs his hand alongside my face and gaze into my eyes for what seems like the longest.**_

 _ **[Music suddenly stops]**_

 _ **Turning our heads, both Lay and I are surprised to see everyone applauding our dancing.**_

 _ **Turning back to me, lay said to me**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You were amazing, where did you get your adaptability from?"**_

 _ **It runs in my blood.**_

 _ **I answered placing my hands in my back pocket.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **My father used to be a backup dancer for MC Hammer."**_

 _ **While my mother, was Toni Braxton's backup dancer.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Nice."**_

 _ **You caught on very well to all of the dance steps.**_

 _ **Lay remarked. Once more touching the side of my face with those agile hands of his.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Thanks"**_

 _ **I said while smiling up at him once more.**_

 _ **Lay suddenly glances above my head as someone calls out for him to come over to them.**_

 __ _ **Stepping back from me, he mouths "Sorry, my manager calling for me."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No worries."**_

 _ **I mouth back.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise!"**_

 _ **Samantha yells drawing attention.**_

 _ **You were, sooooo amazingggg**_

 _ **She says her Busan accent coming out.**_

 _ **Oh, no. she must have drunk a bit of alcohol.**_

 _ **I mentally answered myself.**_

 _ **Girl, you were amazing.**_

 _ **You did your thang. Did you s-see how he couldn't k-keep his h-hands o-off of you.**_

 _ **Samantha stammered, while gripping onto my hand.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Thanks."**_

 _ **Yes, I've noticed that too.**_

 _ **[Chelsea comes up]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise, girl you owned it up there."**_

 _ **Chelsea remarked her eyes full of admiration.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You seriously have to teach me them dance moves girl."**_

 _ **Chelsea said coming up to stand beside me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sure, swing by my house anytime you want me to teach it to you."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Deal!"**_

 _ **Chelsea exclaiming raising her fist towards me for a fist bump.**_

 _ **Smiling, I fist bump with her in agreement.**_

 _ **[Lay PV]**_

 _ **Glancing over I see the girl I just finished dancing with on stage, with her arm draped across another girl's shoulder who happened to be intoxicated and highly possible her friend. While on the other hand, she was yet talking to another girl. Who was identical to the girl she was holding up.**_

 _ **Overhearing their conversation, I couldn't help but be drawn into it.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise, girl you owned it up there."**_

 _ **The girl exclaimed.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You seriously have to teach me them dance moves girl."**_

 _ **She furthermore went on to say while a look of admiration starting to form upon her face.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sure, swing by house anytime you want me to teach it to you."**_

 _ **Elise stated.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Deal!"**_

 __ _ **Elise's friend Chelsea called out while raising her fist towards Elise for a fist bump.**_

 _ **Smiling, Elise fist bumped with her friend in agreement.**_

 _ **During their exchange of fist bumps Elise suddenly looked over at me and smiled.**_

 _ **Smiling back, I couldn't help but take advantage of this opportunity for further acquaintance with her.**_

 _ **Gathering up the courage to talk to her I began making my way towards her.**_

 _ **[Elise PV]**_

 _ ***Recap***_

 _ **While fist pumping with Chelsea.**_

 _ **I smile at Lay, who for a moment stares, shortly afterwards he sends me one of his charming smiles along with a wave of his hand.**_

 _ **Shortly afterwards, he begins to walk in my direction.**_

 _ **Meeting his eyes as he is ascending upon us. I can't help but stare at the way his shoulders go up and down flexing.**_

 _ **[Back to present]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey, could I talk with you for a moment."**_

 _ **He asks me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sure."**_

 _ **Turning to Chelsea, I mouth. Go on ahead and place your cousin inside the car.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm pretty sure she'll sleep through the rest of the show."**_

 _ **I said while looking at Chelsea who nodded her head in response and began making her way to Sam's car, while carrying Samantha on her back who was still intoxicated from the alcohol she consumed.**_

 _ **I hope, I didn't catch you at a bad time.**_

 _ **Lay says while standing directly in front of all 5'ft inches of me.**_

 _ **Oh no, you didn't catch me at a bad timing.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I wanted to know."**_

 _ **If you'd like to come to our comeback tour?**_

 _ **Lay asked me as he continued to stare into my eyes the entire time without missing a single heartbeat.**_

 _ **Oh, my word.**_

 _ **Yes! Definitely.**_

 _ **I practically shrieked.**_

 _ **Awesome.**_

 _ **I'll have the ticket personally sent over to your email then.**_

 _ **Lay said as he continued to gaze into my eyes.**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way**_

 _ **they're on the house by the way.**_

 __ _ **No need to worry about paying for them, this is my gift to you for being such an amazing person.**_

 _ **Lay said while handing me his phone, that was switched over to the Gmail application.**_

 _ **Inserting my email address**_ _22_ __ _ **into the subject line I then handed him back his phone.**_

 _ **Smiling.**_

 _ **Lay sent me an email, confirming we were now linked up on Gmail.**_

 _ **Returning the gesture.**_

 _ **I smiled back and made a heart shape with my fingers.**_

 _ **Opening his hands, he pretended to receive my air blown heart while winking.**_

 _ **[Lay's manager calls out to him]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Lay, it's time to get on with the show."**_

 _ **You, and the rest of EXO have a busy schedule these past few months to come.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Get a move on it."**_

 _ **Lay's manger announced, while he quickly placed his cell into his back pocket. While motioning for Lay to get a move on.**_

 _ **Smiling, lay looked down at me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You're so cute."**_

 _ **He mouthed.**_

 _ **Afterwards he said to me "Sorry, it's time for me to finish the rest of the show."**_

 _ **I've enjoyed becoming acquainted with you Elise.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Feel free to message me on that email. That's my personal email. I'll be sure to try and keep in touch with you. Despite my hectic busy life."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, and by the way. I heard your name pronounced when you were talking with your friend."**_

 _ **Lay stated while giving my hand a squeeze before departing from me.**_

 _ **Glancing back over his shoulder, he winked at me before he started performing the next song "Monodrama"**_

 _ **[An hour later]**_

 _ **I watched as Lay performed "Lose Control" for the grand finale.**_

 _ **Unlike his previous costumes, this one consisted of a black blouse, which he left open revealing his "Chocolate Abs" along with black dress pants, and dress shoes.**_

 _ **Lay also had a blind fold around his eyes which accentuated his hair, which he had parted to the side.**_

 _ **[End of the show]**_

 _ **I watched mesmerized as Lay sung the final verse**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Oh, baby, no, no.**_

 __ _ **Baby, no, no.**_

 _ **But I always lose control**_

 _ **Always lose control**_

 _ **Baby, I quit resisting**_

 _ **Just release with passion**_

 _ **You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you**_

 _ **As I lose control**_

 _ **with so much emotion in it, that he had me holding in my screams of ecstasy as I watched him dance magnificently in the rain, thrusting his pelvis in and out while the "rain" produced by the visual effects team came pouring down on him, drenching him, and making me "desire" him even more so than I already did.**_

 _ **[Farewell from Lay]**_

 _ **The entire time I was performing "Lose Control" I noticed that Elise, closed her eyes as if she was in deep thought.**_

 _ **Shortly afterwards she started swaying her hips to the beat of the music along with her friend Chelsea.**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Smiling'**_

 _ **I continued singing until I got to the last verse.**_

 _ **Oh, baby no, no.**_

 __ _ **Baby. No, no.**_

 _ **But I always lose control**_

 _ **Always lose control**_

 _ **Baby, I quit resisting**_

 _ **Just release with passion**_

 _ **You want it, me eagerly making my advances on you as I lose control**_

 _ **Afterwards, I come down from the stage to the sound of applauds.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **WE LOVE YOU LAY!" A trio of girls screamed out.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I Love You Too!" I yelled back causing them all to erupt with screams.**_

 _ **Glancing to my left. I noticed Elise making her way to what appeared to be her friend's car.**_

 _ **Not wanting to lose the chance.**_

 _ **I quickly ran up to her**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Elise!"**_

 _ **I bellowed out, as I caught up to her.**_

 _ **Colliding into my chest she gasped.**_

 _ **Finally catching my voice.**_

 _ **I said aloud to her**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Thank you, for coming to watch."**_

 _ **I really appreciated you up there performing with me along to "MYM" I stated patting her on the shoulder before giving her a hug.**_

 _ **[Lay takes out a picture of himself]**_

 _ **Autographing one of my own pictures, I hand it to her.**_

 _ **Thanks for coming once again.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hope to see you at our comeback."**_

 _ **I said while pulling her into my embrace once again.**_

 _ **We were still hugging each other, when my manager suddenly called out to me saying "LAY, COME ON!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **WE GOTTA GET MOVING MAN!"**_

 _ **[Elise]**_

 _ **Watching as Lay's form retreated and got into a vehicle that drove off, and disappeared into the distance.**_

 _ **I slowly began to come back to reality, and in the process, I bit down on my lip. Perfect timing too. I would say.**_

 _ **I managed to muffle out what would have been one of the loudest screams ever.**_

 _ **[Coming back to reality].**_

 __ _ **Turning around I began making my way to the car alongside Chelsea.**_

 _ **All the while, still thinking about how Lay hugged me and didn't let go of me until his manager called out for him to get a move on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***Sigh***_

 _ **I can't get in touch with him at all.**_

 _ **Samantha.**_

 _ **I whined over the phone.**_

 _ **Sure, he sent the ticket to my Gmail just as he had promised he would.**_

 _ **Not only was the cost for the concert provided for but my lodging was as well.**_

 _ **However, after he sent me the ticket his schedule suddenly became hectic.**_

 _ **I further whined over the phone to Samantha. No doubt about it. she was probably getting tired of my whining.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Girl."**_

 _ **He's a busy man….**_

 _ **What did you expect.**_

 _ **Samantha remarked.**_

 _ **No doubt about it shaking her head at my irrational behavior.**_

 _ **'**_ _ **I know he's busy Sam."**_

 _ **However, this silly mind of mines somehow wished that time would have my side, and suddenly allow him to be available to chat. Even if it means countless emails, or texting each other.**_

 _ **Anything but being without a means of communication.**_

 _ **I huffed, running my hands through my freshly dyed hair.**_

 _ **Well, not all of it had been dyed.**_

 __ _ **Only my bangs had been dyed a midnight blue shade of color.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Girl, you then lost it."**_

 _ **He's a celeb girl.**_

 _ **We're nothing but typical people doing typical jobs.**_

 _ **Samantha chided drumming her hands against something in the background.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know." We're just typical people Sam. However, does that make it wrong for us to have hopes about something better?**_

 _ **I asked.**_

 _ **Physically anticipating her answer as I paced the floor in my room.**_

 _ **[Door suddenly opens; Elise's sister pokes her head inside the room].**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sis are you, all right?" I'm hearing you huffing & puffing from the next room.**_

 _ **Felicia asked, arching one perfectly waxed eyebrow up at Elise waiting for an answer.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't think, I could possibly go over everything in one heartbeat."**_

 _ **How about you confirm it with Sam. She's on the other end.**_

 _ **[Talks into phone].**_

 _ **Hey, Samantha. Felicia wants to talk to you. Regarding me, don't hold back either. Tell her all the beans.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Why can't you?"**_

 _ **Sam, I've been whining to you about Lay for 30 mins now. You sure want to hear 30 more minutes of it again?**_

 _ **Now, that you put it that way boo.**_

 _ **I don't.**_

 _ **Samantha chuckled cheerfully.**_

 _ **Hands the phone to Felicia.**_

 _ **[Felica takes the cell; Elise sits on bed]**_

 _ **While Samantha and my sister are exchanging words. I sit on the bed lost in my confusion.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What's going on with me?"**_

 _ **I've only met him once, it's not like we known each other for long.**_

 _ **However, I'm feeling all types of feels.**_

 _ **Yes, I admit. I have a thing for Lay.**_

 _ **-Inner thought**_

 _ **However, I'm behaving like I'm his "girl"**_

 _ **I psychologically scolded myself.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **If only that could happen."**_

 _ **I said aloud.**_

 _ **Afterwards I immediately regretted it.**_

 _ **Felicia, looked over at me and started bugging up.**_

 _ **[One minute later]**_

 _ **Felica was just now calming down, when Samantha decided to start bugging up causing her to bust out laughing all over again.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's not funny."**_

 _ **I huffed poking out my lips.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, it is."**_

 _ **My sister teased.**_

 _ **It feels like I'm watching one of those corny K-Drama's where the female protagonist is head over heels for her high school crush who is unaware of her feelings towards him.**_

 _ **Felicia remarked laughing once more into the phone along with Samantha.**_

 _ **[Elise stands up]**_

 _ **Raising myself up off the bed.**_

 _ **I turn by back towards Felicia and walk off.**_

 _ **Turning the knob of the door, I was just about to step outside.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Okay, okay.**_

 _ **We won't tease you anymore.**_

 _ **Both Felicia and Samantha said.**_

 _ **[Samantha's on speakerphone]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You both are forgiven."**_

 _ **However, Felicia can't be talking.**_

 _ **She nearly fainted when we went to see Jay Park perform in Bangkok.**_

 _ **All it took was him singing the lines**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Not too long ago, I became single**_

 _ **So, I want you now**_

 _ **So please be single**_

 _ **If I'm too busy and if you want me to**_

 _ **I'll retire right away**_

 _ **So please be single"**_

 _ **For her to lose all her stability.**_

 _ **I snidely remarked**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You can't deny that you didn't either"**_

 _ **I said looking Felicia directly in the eyes.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Okay, you got me."**_

 _ **Felicia remarked rolling her eyes at me.**_

 _ **[Elise smirks]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know I do sis."**_

 _ **I said with a touch of sarcasm.**_

 _ **[Samantha speaks out]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You bogus for exposing her like that Elise."**_

 _ **Samantha retorted while suppressing her snickers.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No, I'm not."**_

 _ **An eye, for an eye.**_

 _ **I stated while getting up to embrace Felicia.**_

 _ **[Felicia hugs Elise back]**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You know I can't stand you right."**_

 _ **Felicia stated coming out of our embrace.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I Love You too boo."**_

 _ **I said as I took my phone out of her hand.**_

 _ **[Samantha off speakerphone]**_

 _ ***Elise sarcastically clears her throat***_

 _ **What are your plans for the day I asked Samantha.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **None much."**_

 _ **Hanging out with the fellas.**_

 _ **Brice, Chris, and Hakeem.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You want to tag along?"**_

 _ **Sure.**_

 _ **[Gestures to Felicia to come over]**_

 _ **Felicia, you want to hang out with Samantha and I? she's hanging out with the fellas tonight.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yeah."**_

 _ **Let me go get ready.**_

 _ **Also, are we going for the look-alike trend tonight or no?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's whatever you feel like doing."**_

 _ **I said.**_

 _ **I want to wear matching clothes together twin.**_

 _ **Felicia said as she closed the door behind her.**_

 _ **Sitting before my vanity mirror, I began working on my hair tonight.**_

 _ **Felicia and I both agreed to have matching hairstyles as well.**_

 _ **Grabbing a handful of my hair I began putting it up into a pony tail. Afterwards, I combed my bangs to the side making sure to expose the parts of my hair that was dyed blue.**_

 _ ***Ten minutes later***_

 _ **[Inside the closet]**_

 _ **Pulling out a camouflage colored tank top from my basket I draped it over my shoulder.**_

 _ **Shifting hangers left to right, I finally came across a pair of all black cargo's.**_

 _ **Turning around, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, while holding my outfit up against my body. Nodding my approval, I then got my timberland boots from off the shoe rack.**_

 _ **[Exiting the closet]**_

 _ **Closing the door behind me, I made my way to the bed. Placing my clothes down on the edge of the bed. I went to get the iron and iron board.**_

 _ **After ironing out my clothes, I slipped them on.**_

 _ **While I was putting in my studs in my ear, Felicia came inside my room.**_

 _ **Displaying her version of my outfit.**_

 _ **Pink camouflage crop top, with all black cargos and matching custom colored timberland boots like mines were.**_

 _ **While I was slipping my feet into my matching timberland boots. My cell phone started vibrating.**_

 _ **Stepping over to it, I glanced down to see on the screen**_

 _ **New Message from:**_

 _ **BFF4LyfeSam**_ _ **?**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you and Felicia about done getting dressed?"**_

 _ **In response, I sent back.**_

 _ **New message to:**_

 _ **BFF4LyfeSam**_ _ **?**_ _ **:**_

 _ **Yes, we're done getting dressed.**_

 _ **Start heading our way, we'll be out front waiting for you.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We're not hard to miss."**_

 _ **I said smiling as I pressed the send button.**_

 _ **[Sam]**_

 _ **Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I quickly pulled it out and turned on the display to see**_

 _ **New Message From:**_

 _ **BrownEyedGal**_ _ **?**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, we're done getting dressed."**_

 _ **Start heading our way, we'll be out front waiting for you.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **We're not hard to miss." [**_ _ **?**_ _ **]**_

 _ **Shaking my head at this wannabe queen. I quickly sent back my response.**_

 _ **New Message To:**_

 _ **BrownEyedGal**_ _ **?**_ _ **:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Alright."**_

 _ **I'll be there in 20mins. Be standing where I can see y'all.**_

 _ **After all, y'all short as heck and you both know it**_ _ **?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So, don't make me have to play a game of hide n seek trying to locate y'all fun-size having selves."**_

 _ **I sent back.**_

 _ ***Grabs car keys***_

 _ **Dangling my keys in one hand, I made my way out of the house.**_

 _ **Safely locking the door behind me, I then continued making my way towards my car.**_

 _ **A wine colored 2008 Malibu.**_

 _ **[Elise]**_

 _ **Seeing a car pulling up. I stepped closer to see that it was Samantha when it fully came in view.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **What's good fun-size"**_

 _ **Sam teased.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **This fun-size gone beat your behind too keep on stirring up the pot"**_

 _ **I said as Felicia and I made our way towards the car.**_

 _ **[inside the car]**_

 _ **Once our doors were shut.**_

 _ **Samantha took off.**_

 _ **On the way, she put on "Relax" by Lay**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You trying to catch these hands aren't you"**_

 _ **I questioned her.**_

 _ **No, I just wanted to play it.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **There's no hidden agenda behind this."**_

 _ **Samantha said.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Why you feel like you need to relax with Lay somewhere secluded and alone?"**_

 _ **Sam said while openly grinning back at me.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **N-No"**_

 _ **I stammered. Hating when she did these kinds of jokes.**_

 _ **[Time Skip]**_

 _ **Inside the movie theatre**_

 _ **Walking alongside my sister and Samantha I noticed that there was a section labeled as "Foreign Box-Office Hits"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Train for Busan" happened to be one of them, and was slowly filling up with lots of people.**_

 _ **Tugging on the hem of Sam's sweater I made puppy eyes while asking her to buy tickets for "Train to Busan"**_

 _ **Meeting my gaze, she smiled then looked over to the line.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Sure, seems like it's a box office hit."**_

 _ **The other movie's featured were**_

 _ **Power Rangers: The Movie,**_

 _ **Wonder Woman, and All Eyez on Me.**_

 _ **[The fellas are already in line]**_

 _ ***Standing behind a woman in line***_

 _ **[Buzz]**_

 _ **[Buzz]**_

 _ **Glancing down at her phone Samantha noticed she had one new message.**_

 _ **Shortly after checking it**_

 _ **Samantha said to Elise and Felicia**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Brice says that their literally four spots in line behind us and that they want us to wait for them, after we purchase our tickets.**_

 _ **Also, the snacks are being bought by them.**_

 _ **What would you like to have?**_

 _ **Samantha asked awaiting our response.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Large popcorn, a bag of trail mix and Dr. Pepper would be all I want."**_

 _ **I said.**_

 _ **[Felicia states her order]**_

 _ **I would like to have the same thing as Elise, minus the trail mix.**_

 _ **Replacing it for bag of cheddar cheese fries instead.**_

 _ **Felicia said as she placed her phone back into her purse.**_

 _ **Nodding her understanding.**_

 _ **Sam called Brice and told him our orders along with her own order.**_

 _ **Afterwards she thanked him.**_

 _ **[1hr later; movie ended]**_

 _ **Departing from the movie theatre. We all gave the fellas a hug, then thanked Brice personally for buying our food.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **No problem."  
I'll help you guys anytime regardless of where we hang out.**_

 _ **[Chris and Hakeem steps forward]**_

 _ **Stepping into view the twins.**_

 _ **Hakeem and Chris embraced us all again then turned and started heading to their car. Brice tagging along behind them.**_


End file.
